Instantes
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Escenas sin conexión relacionadas con Dioses y héroes. Instantes de las vidas de vencedores y tributos.
1. Chapter 1

Bebés

Nunca me han gustado los bebés. Cuando nacieron mis hermanas pequeñas mis hermanos mayores se desvivían por cogerlas y hacerles carantoñas. Yo no. No es que no las quisiera, pero no era capaz de cogerlas y decirles tonterías y hacerles monerías como hacían los demás cuando era absolutamente consciente de que mis hermanitas no iban a entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo. Según mi madre algo estaba mal conmigo. "La niña es rara" solía decir, pero nadie le daba demasiada importancia. Después de mis juegos mi madre y mi hermano usaron ese argumento entre muchos otros para afirmar que yo carecía de sentimientos, que era un monstruo.

La capitolina que me acaba de poner a su bebé en brazos no sabe nada de esto, claro que no. Ella solo quiere que su hijita, Augusta, como la presidenta, tenga una foto con una vencedora. No llega a echar la foto porque en ese momento ve a alguien al otro lado del salón y echa a correr gritando un nombre de mujer y dejándome allí con el bebé en brazos y sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con él.

Oigo una risa a mis espaldas. Es Chris.

–Es un bebé, Alexia, no una vaina. No te va a explotar –dice mientras corrige la manera en que la estoy sujetando.

Yo intento darle a la cría para que la coja él, pero Chris vuelve a reírse.

–Te la han dejado a ti, no a mí. Su madre se preocupará si ve que su bebé no está contigo.

–Si a esa mujer le preocupara su hija, no me la habría dejado a mí.

Nos reímos los dos. La cría es bastante tranquila. No llora en mis brazos a pesar de que para ella yo soy una completa extraña. A lo mejor su madre hace muy amenudo eso de dejársela a desconocidos. Le acaricio la carita con cautela.

–Ni que te fuera a morder –apostilla Chris.

Él me abraza por la espalda y comienza a hacerle cosquillas a la niña en la barriga. La pequeña augusta se ríe y comienza a retorcerse en mis brazos. La agarro con fuerza. Tengo miedo de que se me caiga. Chris para y vuelve a corregirme la manera en que la cojo porque le he dejado un pie colgando. No, definitivamente los bebés no se me dan bien. Augusta empieza a hacer gorgoritos para llamar la atención de Chris y él vuelve a hacerle cosquillas, esta vez más suaves. No puedo evitar sonreír. Hasta yo reconozco que la escena es tierna. Él me da un beso en el pelo y yo apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Nos quedamos así un rato. Se está bien así. Casi lamento la vuelta de la madre que por fin ha recordado que tiene una hija. Casi, porque ahora Chris y yo podemos irnos y, como dice Maris, lo mejor de los bebés es sin duda hacerlos.

()()()()()()()()()()()

En esta historia recopilaré escenas de vencedores de mi universo y quizá tributos de algún syot si es que me los prestan. Algunas serán escenas que me apetezca escribir así porque sí como esta y otras puede que sean peticiones, si es que alguien quiere pedirme algo.

Esta escena en concreto surgió porque una noche no sabía qué escribir y decidí crear una historia a partir de una palabra al azar. La palabra fue "bebé" y aunque yo pretendía crear un relato original Alexia se coló en mi cabeza. Además, me gusta escribir de fiestas capitolinas y lo hago demasiado poco.


	2. Chapter 2

En la casa del alcalde

()()()()()()()()()()

Para Rebeca, que no es fan de las alianzas, pero sí de Selia y Parker.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Es una chica bonita: pelo rizado, castaño, ojos verdes, sonrisa fácil. Sus gestos denotan seguridad en sí misma y sus palabras derrochan simpatía finjida, como si estuviéramos hablando en el patio del colegio y no en un pasillo de la casa del alcalde a las cuatro de la mañana, como si yo no la estuviera apuntando con un cuchillo.

–Sé quién eres, Parker Cassidy –me dice–. Tú robaste en la fábrica textil hace dos semanas, tú y Harry, el chico al que mataron. Me han hablado de eso.

–¿Piensas denunciarme?

Decido ignorar la mención a Harry. Su muerte está reciente todavía. La versión oficial es que él era el único atracador. Los agentes prefieren mentir a reconocer que uno se les escapó y que no fueron capaces de hallar pruebas en mi contra.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

–Lo que quiero decir es que sé a lo que te dedicas. Tú solo robas dinero o cosas que puedas vender. Yo hace tiempo que me dedico a otro tipo de asuntos.

Lo sé. Ella no es la única que tiene información aquí. Selia Kane es conocida en la profesión por dedicarse al robo de información. Entra en las casas de gente importante por encargo de otros para sustraer documentos y cosas confidenciales.

Supongo que por eso se encuentra aquí. Al fin y al cabo, el alcalde es el hombre más importante del distrito. Seguro que hay mucha información valiosa en su casa que sustraer. También hay dinero, que es lo que yo vengo a buscar.

–¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto finalmente.

–Ganar dinero, como todos –responde cínica . alzo una ceja para demostrarle que no estoy para tonterías–. Ah, ¿de ti? Que dejes de apuntarme con el cuchillo estaría bien. Ya te he dicho que tú y yo no buscamos lo mismo, así que ni yo soy una amenaza para ti ni tú eres una amenaza para mí. Deja de apuntarme y me iré a buscar lo que tengo que robar. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. No nos molestaremos.

La miro desconfiado. Esto bien podría ser un truco. Ella podría tener un arma escondida o cualquier otra trampa preparada.

–Venga, tío, tú y yo estamos en el mismo bando. Esto hasta te beneficia. Cuando ese idiota del alcalde se despierte mañana y llame a los agentes de la paz, ellos tendrán dos pistas distintas que seguir, si es que son capaces de encontrar alguna. Eso les desconcertará. Todo son beneficios para nosotros.

Sigue hablando con ese tono agradable y despreocupado. Sangre fría tiene, desde luego, eso debo reconocerlo. Además, su fama la precede y sé que es buena en lo suyo, que no dejará rastros. Asiento y bajo el cuchillo.

Ella sonríe y se mueve con rapidez hasta la puerta del despacho. Es ágil y silenciosa.

A la mañana siguiente no se habla de otra cosa que no sea el robo en la casa del alcalde. Los agentes intentan hacer creer que solo ha sido dinero, pero algunos murmuran que ciertos papeles también han desaparecido. Los agentes de la paz están confusos. No reconocen el método que ha usado el ladrón.

Estoy de buen humor, siempre lo estoy después de un buen golpe. Sería un día perfecto de no ser porque esta noche anunciarán en qué consistirá el primer vasallaje.

()()()()()()()()()

Créditos: Selia fue creada por Paulys y Parker por . silence.


	3. Chapter 3

El novato

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Para el reto permanente del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.

 **Nueve de bastos:** "Perseverancia. Determinación a superar las dificultades contra todo pronóstico. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Observo impotente como el dardo envenenado que le ha lanzado la chica del uno se clava en el hombro de Neally.

–Eso no es justo –digo a nadie en particular.

Tengo razón. Ese anillo no debió pasar la inspección. No está permitido llevar armas propias a la Arena.

–La vida no es justa, chaval –contesta Chris desde su asiento.

–Y bien que sabéis vosotros aprovecharos de eso –le responde Ophelia con el ceño fruncido.

–De eso va el juego, Maddox, por si todavía no te has enterado –sigue la discusión alexia– de aprovechar lo que tienes en tu favor.

–Sí, pero algunos se aprovechan más que otros.

Alexia abre la boca para replicarle a Ophelia, pero Matthew interviene en tono cansado.

–Todos hemos hecho lo que creíamos necesario para ganar.

Alexia asiente complacida con las palabras de Matthew.

–Pero es cierto que hay cosas que incluso en la Arena son una bajeza.

Esta vez es el turno de Ophelia de asentir satisfecha:

–Lo de ese anillo no ha sido justo, como dice Linus, pero no lo vamos a cambiar discutiendo como críos. Así que mejor concentrémonos cada uno en lo nuestro y el que tenga algo que discutir que lo haga fuera, que ahora más que nunca necesitamos concentración.

Nadie dice nada más y cada uno se centra en su monitor de nuevo. Matthew, que está sentado a mi lado ya que su chica y la mía son aliadas, me pone una mano en el hombro y dice en voz baja para que solo yo lo oiga.

–Novato, tienes razón en lo que dices, aunque no te digo que si yo hubiera podido no hubiera hecho lo mismo que Alejandría Marsh, pero si empiezas a quejarte por cada cosa que les hacen a tus chicos solo vas a conseguir que te tomen menos en serio de lo que ya lo hacen.

Asiento en silencio. Es fácil decirlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme impotente viendo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Neally en este momento. No obstante, Matthew tiene razón en una cosa y es que debo conseguir que los demás me tomen más en serio.

Me pregunto si todos lo pasaron así el primer año o si la manera en que los demás me tratan es cosa de mi carácter. Al salir de la Arena pensé que las hostilidades habían terminado y me permití conocer a los demás y confiar en ellos. No fue hasta hace poco que comprendí que aún seguimos siendo rivales. Es cierto que algunos vencedores mantienen una amistad, pero nunca dejan de saber que a la hora de la verdad están enfrentados.

Yo sí que me olvidé de eso, pero ya he aprendido la lección. En cierto modo las alianzas de mis tributos me han favorecido a mí también porque trabajar con Matthew, Lisbeth y Mark está sirviéndome para aprender.

Sé que este año no he sido un buen mentor y siento ganas de pedir perdón a Neally y Jason por los errores que he cometido, pero también sé que el año que viene lo haré mejor y que lo que queda de este voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para intentar sacar a uno de mis chicos de la Arena. No es solo cuestión de que los otros vencedores me tomen en serio, es cuestión de que debo aprender todo lo posible para servir de ayuda a todos los chicos que a partir de ahora voy a mentorear.

Es algo que sabía desde que gané, pero no he sido consciente hasta este momento de todo lo que implica. Solo espero que no sea aún demasiado tarde.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gracias a Soly, Rebe y Rebeca por comentar los anteriores.


	4. Chapter 4

Un encuentro casual

El portero se ofrece a pedirle un coche, pero Michael lo rechaza. El edificio de control, donde tienen su sede los vigilantes y donde los mentores ven los juegos para asegurarse de que sus tributos tengan lo necesario, no está demasiado lejos del centro de entrenamiento y a él siempre le ha gustado caminar.

El resto se ha ido ya: Malcolm, que ha perdido a sus dos chicos y ha salido corriendo en cuanto han sonado los cañones, no antes porque tenía la esperanza de que quizá estuvieran aún vivos, Debora, que ha fruncido los labios y le ha dedicado un asentimiento de cabeza a Sabrina antes de irse y Mags, que ha deseado suerte al resto con esquisita cortesía antes de salir. Alisa también ha perdido a su chica, pero aún le queda el chico. Woof, que por ahora está limpio, aunque Michael no sabe por cuánto tiempo lo estará, podría haberle echado un ojo si ella hubiera querido salir un momento, pero Michael sospecha que Alisa no quiere tener que salir de ahí nunca más. Solo espera que su hijo no la culpe por lo que le ha pasado a su novia.

Él se ha quedado más tiempo del que hubiera sido necesario para ver si pasaba algo más después del baño. Sabe que ya no es su obligación, pero quiere ayudar a los demás. Algunos lo hacen, cuando se quedan sin tributos siguen estando ahí, pasándose de vez en cuando para relevar turnos y que otros duerman o para aconsejar. En realidad solo él, Sabrina y Matthew lo hacen. Quizá porque son los primeros y se sienten un poco los padres de los demás. aDemás a Michael le gusta pensar que, aunque su tributo no vuelva, está ayudando a que lo haga otro. Wonder era un buen chico, hasta felicity se vio obligada a reconocer la noche anterior que no tenía nada que ver con el cerdo de su padre. No merecía morir, ninguno lo merecía.

Pasa todo el camino hasta el centro de entrenamiento pensando en él. No es su penitencia particular, como dice Luster, es simplemente que no puede evitarlo. Él conoció a ese chico, era responsable de él, y ahora está muerto.

En el vestíbulo del centro se encuentra a Luster. Está sentado en uno de los sillones ojeando una revista de cotilleos capitolina, aunque por el rabillo del ojo presta atención a la televisión encendida que emite el resumen del baño de sangre. Michael no puede evitar mirar . En ese momento pasan a cámara rápida la lucha entre su chico y la profesional del uno. Él no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Michael lo supo desde que se cruzaron.

Se sienta al lado de Luster. Tampoco es como si tuviera otro sitio a donde ir.

–¿Dice algo interesante? –Le pregunta señalando la revista.

No quiere hablar de los juegos y menos con Luster. No quiere preguntarle si se alegra de que sus chicos, porque aunque él no mentoree oficialmente Michael sabe que son sus chicos, hayan sobrevivido al baño. No quiere preguntarle si sabía lo del dichoso anillo con veneno y por encima de todo no quiere preguntarle acerca del hecho de que Alejandría Marsh haya matado a Wonder.

–Solo tonterías, como siempre. Analizan a los tributos y hacen muchas suposiciones sobre lo que va a pasar. Todos creían que Alejandría daría la primera muerte. Mañana seguro que la ponen verde por no haberlo hecho. Si es así me dan ganas de mandarle una de estas a la arena. Esa chica funciona mejor cuando está cabreada.

Sonríe, como si hablara de una alumna a la que se motiva para que haga los deberes y no de una chica que ya ha matado a una persona. A veces Michael no lo entiende. Sabe que no es un sádico, que no disfruta viendo niños morir ni nada por el estilo, pero ese pragmatismo suyo lo exaspera, aunque de todos modos se alegra de habérselo encontrado. No quiere estar solo. Quiere tomarse una copa, hablar con alguien, olvidarse de los juegos por un rato. Luster puede ser ese alguien. Así que le propone ir a alguna parte y él acepta. En El capitolio siempre hay abierto un lugar para beber, da igual la hora que sea. Luster pide un coche al recepcionista y Michael sube al piso cinco porque no lleva dinero encima. Van a emborracharse a un bar cualquiera, actividad típica de vencedores en días de juegos. Se dicen que no va a pasar nada más; como si Luster no hubiera estado allí esperando a que Michael llegara porque sabe que necesita estar con alguien cuando acaba de perder un tributo, como si no lo hiciera todos los años y como si Michael no supiera que Luster lo hace, como si fuera todo un encuentro casual y ellos dos amigos que van a emborracharse y despertar al día siguiente en camas separadas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sé cómo surgió esto, pero la idea llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla.

Muchas gracias a Pau, Rebeca y alpha por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Un encuentro casual

El portero se ofrece a pedirle un coche, pero Michael lo rechaza. El edificio de control, donde tienen su sede los vigilantes y donde los mentores ven los juegos para asegurarse de que sus tributos tengan lo necesario, no está demasiado lejos del centro de entrenamiento y a él siempre le ha gustado caminar.

El resto se ha ido ya: Malcolm, que ha perdido a sus dos chicos y ha salido corriendo en cuanto han sonado los cañones, no antes porque tenía la esperanza de que quizá estuvieran aún vivos, Debora, que ha fruncido los labios y le ha dedicado un asentimiento de cabeza a Sabrina antes de irse y Mags, que ha deseado suerte al resto con esquisita cortesía antes de salir. Alisa también ha perdido a su chica, pero aún le queda el chico. Woof, que por ahora está limpio, aunque Michael no sabe por cuánto tiempo lo estará, podría haberle echado un ojo si ella hubiera querido salir un momento, pero Michael sospecha que Alisa no quiere tener que salir de ahí nunca más. Solo espera que su hijo no la culpe por lo que le ha pasado a su novia.

Él se ha quedado más tiempo del que hubiera sido necesario para ver si pasaba algo más después del baño. Sabe que ya no es su obligación, pero quiere ayudar a los demás. Algunos lo hacen, cuando se quedan sin tributos siguen estando ahí, pasándose de vez en cuando para relevar turnos y que otros duerman o para aconsejar. En realidad solo él, Sabrina y Matthew lo hacen. Quizá porque son los primeros y se sienten un poco los padres de los demás. aDemás a Michael le gusta pensar que, aunque su tributo no vuelva, está ayudando a que lo haga otro. Wonder era un buen chico, hasta felicity se vio obligada a reconocer la noche anterior que no tenía nada que ver con el cerdo de su padre. No merecía morir, ninguno lo merecía.

Pasa todo el camino hasta el centro de entrenamiento pensando en él. No es su penitencia particular, como dice Luster, es simplemente que no puede evitarlo. Él conoció a ese chico, era responsable de él, y ahora está muerto.

En el vestíbulo del centro se encuentra a Luster. Está sentado en uno de los sillones ojeando una revista de cotilleos capitolina, aunque por el rabillo del ojo presta atención a la televisión encendida que emite el resumen del baño de sangre. Michael no puede evitar mirar . En ese momento pasan a cámara rápida la lucha entre su chico y la profesional del uno. Él no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Michael lo supo desde que se cruzaron.

Se sienta al lado de Luster. Tampoco es como si tuviera otro sitio a donde ir.

–¿Dice algo interesante? –le pregunta señalando la revista.

No quiere hablar de los juegos y menos con Luster. No quiere preguntarle si se alegra de que sus chicos, porque aunque él no mentoree oficialmente Michael sabe que son sus chicos, hayan sobrevivido al baño. No quiere preguntarle si sabía lo del dichoso anillo con veneno y por encima de todo no quiere preguntarle acerca del hecho de que Alejandría Marsh haya matado a Wonder.

–Solo tonterías, como siempre. Analizan a los tributos y hacen muchas suposiciones sobre lo que va a pasar. Todos creían que Alejandría daría la primera muerte. Mañana seguro que la ponen verde por no haberlo hecho. Si es así me dan ganas de mandarle una de estas a la arena. Esa chica funciona mejor cuando está cabreada.

Sonríe, como si hablara de una alumna a la que se motiva para que haga los deberes y no de una chica que ya ha matado a una persona. A veces Michael no lo entiende. Sabe que no es un sádico, que no disfruta viendo niños morir ni nada por el estilo, pero ese pragmatismo suyo lo exaspera, aunque de todos modos se alegra de habérselo encontrado. No quiere estar solo. Quiere tomarse una copa, hablar con alguien, olvidarse de los juegos por un rato. Luster puede ser ese alguien. Así que le propone ir a alguna parte y él acepta. En El capitolio siempre hay abierto un lugar para beber, da igual la hora que sea. Luster pide un coche al recepcionista y Michael sube al piso cinco porque no lleva dinero encima. Van a emborracharse a un bar cualquiera, actividad típica de vencedores en días de juegos. Se dicen que no va a pasar nada más; como si Luster no hubiera estado allí esperando a que Michael llegara porque sabe que necesita estar con alguien cuando acaba de perder un tributo, como si no lo hiciera todos los años y como si Michael no supiera que Luster lo hace, como si fuera todo un encuentro casual y ellos dos amigos que van a emborracharse y despertar al día siguiente en camas separadas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sé cómo surgió esto, pero la idea llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla.

Muchas gracias a Pau, Rebeca y alpha por sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras la pelea

–Bueno, ha vuelto a pasar –comenta Jewel con la voz cargada de veneno– un tributo del nueve traicionando a uno del dos. Apuesto a que esto no estaba previsto.

Aprieto los puños. No, no estaba previsto. Troya era la aliada más valiosa de Gero, pero entiendo por qué lo ha hecho y lo respeto. Estaba a punto de morir. Se ha salvado utilizando las debilidades de su contrincante, tal y como le aconsejé. Yo no veo nada reprochable en lo que ha hecho, pero me pregunto si Chris opinará lo mismo.

Me gustaría poder verle la cara para saber qué está pensando. A mi lado oigo moverse su silla. Se levanta en silencio y sale del cuarto. Pretty, la mentora de Alejandría, se despide con educación y sale también.

–¿Quieres salir a hablar con Chris? –pregunta Sabrina en voz baja.

Es muy cómodo compartir alianza con Sabrina. Siempre se preocupa de que estés bien y sabes en todo momento que nunca hará nada que te perjudique a ti o a tu tributo.

Me pregunto si Gero traicionará a Lev. La idea me resulta algo incómoda, pero no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que lo hiciera. Es mi tributo o el de Sabrina, al fin y al cabo. De eso van los juegos y yo sé jugarlos. No me avergüenzo de ello ni voy de santita como Maddox, que se cree moralmente superior a mí, pero ha escondido la habilidad con la hoz de su chica. Ella y yo somos parecidas. Solo que ella se pasa la vida sintiéndose culpable y disfrazando sus actos y yo sé que todo eso no vale la pena. Si dejara de ser tan hipócrita, creo que podríamos ser amigas.

Niego con la cabeza y Sabrina me da un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

–¿Estás segura? Ophelia y yo podemos quedarnos a vigilar solas. Ahora seguro que no pasa nada. Acaban de salir de una pelea y querrán descansar.

–No. Prefiero quedarme.

–Como quieras.

Sabrina no insiste y se lo agradezco. Tampoco pregunta por mis motivos y eso se lo agradezco aún más. No creo que le pase nada a gero ahora mismo ni tampoco que me necesite, pero no quiero salir fuera y enfrentarme a Chris. No quiero saber si piensa como Jewel que todo ha sido culpa mía. No me importaría si fuera verdad, pero odio que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. A Gero no le convenía traicionar a Troya y esta situación era totalmente imprevisible. Chris tiene que ver eso. Es listo, mucho más de lo que la gente cree.

De todos modos no lo sabré si no me muevo de aquí y por ahora no tengo intención de hacerlo. Prefiero centrarme en Gero por ahora. Es más sencillo que ir a hablar con Chris y sobre todo mucho más sencillo que pararme a analizar por qué me importa tanto lo que pueda pensar de mí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yo debería estar actualizando el syot, sobre todo ahora que voy a empezar con otro. Lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió esto y tuve que escribirlo, así que aquí está. Gracias por cierto a las que comentaron los anteriores.


End file.
